


The Devil Within

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Dark, Demonic Possession, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on somethingscarlet13's post about a not-for-kids Bipper. Basically, what would ACTUALLY happen if Dipper was possessed in like a horror movie or something, rather than a PG-13 kids cartoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingscarlet13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/gifts).



> Ok yeah so I may be a LITTLE bit fucked up but w/e it got me out of my writing rut
> 
> EDIT 8/16: Made a few small punctuation edits now that I'm actually awake

Everyone knew Dipper Pines, the city boy obsessed with finding mysteries in Gravity Falls that only a select few knew existed. Though nobody really talked to him much, they still saw him around occasionally. After his sister’s puppet show, though… Nobody saw Dipper for a very,  _ very  _ long time.

 

\--

 

“Shit, he’s breaking loose again!” Dipper laughed, a high, grating sound that made your arm hairs stand straight up. He tore his arm free from the leather strap, blood welling up in shallow cuts and scrapes and running down his arm in rivulets. A couple nurses tried to hold him down, but he twisted out of their grip. A loud snap echoed through the emergency room, but instead of the expected scream of pain the boy just laughed louder. His eyes were wide, pupils blown so wide his irises were drowned out by black. They shone brightly, mirth and manic glee glinting in the harsh light of the room.

 

“Haaah, that felt  _ great!  _ MAN YOU GUYS ARE GOOD AT THIS!” he laughed, broken arm hanging limply off the bed, twisted in too many places it shouldn’t be. The door burst open, a frantic nurse skidding to a stop with a black-robed priest behind them. Dipper smiled wider when he caught sight of the priest, trying to sit up and only managing to arch off the bed again. Something dangerous was shining behind the glee, pupils contracting until they were cat-like slits. “Hey, what’s the holy man doing here? Oooh, I get it! This is like that one scene in that movie, right? Hey, hey, should I start spinning my head around real fast?” he asked, cheeks starting to split and bleed. The nurses closest to his broken arm quickly strapped it in again, less concerned about causing him pain now that they knew how he reacted. Dipper barely noticed, still eyeing the priest. The priest reached into his robe slowly, before flinging something at Dipper quicker than he could follow. Dipper screamed, caught off guard. He writhed, shoulders popping and snapping as he tried to get away from the  _ acid  _ dripping down his face and into his eyes.

 

The priest quickly launched into a latin chant, beads of sweat prickling at the nape of his neck. He couldn’t help but wonder why a boy so young would make a deal with a demon, what he could possibly want badly enough that he’d sacrifice his soul to get it. Dipper’s screams and growls reached a peak, eyes glowing yellow and blue flames starting to eat away at the leather and steel encircling his trapped wrists. “STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT  **S҉T́O̵P͠ I͏T̵** **_͢ST̕OP I̡T ŞT̸O͟P IT ͝STÓP ͡IT͢!̨!!"_ ** he snarled, convulsing on the cold metal table. The lights started flickering, groaning ominously as scalpels and sharp forceps started flinging themselves at the walls. One of the more weak-willed nurses paled, tears streaming down their face as they watched the child scream threats of death and torture.

 

The flames finally did their work, the cuffs snapping and popping with the scent of charred leather. Dipper shot up, his broken arm twisting back around with another series of sickening cracks as his dislocated and broken bones snapped back into place. His previous wide grin was gone, teeth bared now in an animalistic snarl. He moved faster than any human could, launching himself off of the table at the priest before screaming again and staggering back, clutching his hand protectively to his chest. The wooden rosary around the priest’s neck was smoking slightly, the wood charred and blackened around the edges. The priest was visibly terrified now, shaking violently and sweating. Dipper growled, huddled defensively against the table as his eyes darted around the room. A lightbulb seemed to go off, his smile returning. Though this time, it was less cheer-filled malice and more the kind of grin you’d find on someone who just committed a particularly violent murder and got away with it. He narrowed his glowing eyes at the priest, seemingly waiting for something.

 

A few seconds later, he got it. The priest screamed, cutting off his chant and clutching his head the same second Dipper went limp. He laughed, the sound harsh and grating and choked with terrified sobs. One of the nurses lunged forward, only to be flung harshly against the wall. The priest looked up, grinning widely. His eyes were a muddy brown-yellow mixture, though the brown was winning out. Blood streamed from his lower eyelids like tears, joining his small nosebleed. He lifted a shaking hand to a silver pin hanging behind his rosary, gripping it tightly in trembling fingers. “You won’t  **get rid of** possess me anymore, demon!  **I’m gonna** get rid of you  **you,** once and f **o** r  **al** l!” he rasped, tears flowing faster and mixing with the blood on his cheeks. He gripped the pin tighter, pulling it away from his body before stabbing it into his stomach sharply. He coughed, blood spurting out of his mouth and dribbling down his chin. His hands moved faster, stabbing his stomach again and again and again and again and again, until blood stained his hands and the floor beneath him. He stopped moving, only the occasional twitch as his muscles seized up. The room was silent, save for the sound of retching from the corner. Everyone snapped out of it when something shifted, the boy they’d all forgotten about starting to move again.

 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily and wincing. He lowered his hands, trembling as he pulled himself into a ball. He hadn’t looked up once, still shaking. Soft whimpers and sobs were escaping his lips, despite them being tightly pressed into a thin line. One of the braver nurses, one out of the four who’d had the guts to stay, approached him. He reached out a hand gently, pushing down his terror. “H-Hey, it’s ok kid… It’s gonna be alright now, alri-IGHUK!” he started, only to choke and cough in surprise as something punched through his stomach. He hacked up blood, looking down in horror at the kid next to him. Dipper peeked up at him, pupils still slitted and glowing, an evil smirk once again on his lips. Dipper yanked his hand back, taking several feet of small intestine with him. Blood spattered on his face, highlighting the growing grin on his face. The nurse collapsed to the floor, eyes wide and horrified, glazing over already. Dipper staggered to his feet, mad giggles escaping his throat.

 

“Man you guys are stupid! I thought this was fun, but hey, if you wanna be cannon fodder, BE MY GUEST!” he snickered, shedding the jacket of the priest costume he’d been wearing and stretching. He rolled his neck, bouncing on his toes and grinning wider, narrowing his eyes. He cracked his bloody knuckles, licking the blood off of his fist and dropping the viscera still in his hand. The remaining three nurses traded looks of horror, one edging away towards the door. “Now…  _ w̵h̵o̸'s ͝ _ **_next̀?͡"̢_ **

**Author's Note:**

> the next PAVII update is coming, I promise!! I've just been super busy lately with school, plus my dad is reeeeally necessary for the next chapter and also really hard to pin down for more than thirty seconds lmao
> 
> ZALGO TEXT
> 
> STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!
> 
> who's next?


End file.
